A Different Kind of Story
by kakashilover2009
Summary: Lily Potter survived the night Voldemort attempted to murder Harry Potter. Her love saved both of them. But no one knew she survived, so Harry went to live with his aunt and uncle. What happens when he finds the mirror of Erised? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

A Different Kind of Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, why would I be here?

Chapter One: A Dark and Stormy Night

It was a dark and stormy night and little Harry Potter was asleep in bed. Lily held her head over the crib and saw her sleeping little boy clutching a tanish brown teddy bear and was covered with a blue blanket. "Oh James,… isn't he just precious?" she asked in the sweetest little whisper. "Yes, and Harry means leader." James whispered back as he also looked down upon his son. "That's what he is though,…" Lily began. "And _He_ knows that." James put an arm around his wife. "Oh Lily, don't worry, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black have our cover." James whispered**………………………………............................................................................**

The thunder crashed a crossed the land as loud as fifty bowling pins being knocked over. In the distance a man in a black cloak and dark covered hood stood above two other men. One looked almost like a rat, with tuffs of hair falling out, long fingernails and big ratty eyes. The other one almost looked like Jesus with a long bushy beard and swaddling clothes. The one who looked like Jesus jumped in front of the cloaked man and pointed a finger at his hood. "There's no way you're getting anywhere the Potters!" He bellowed. Not if I have anything to say about it." he finished under his teeth. "Oh Sirius,…Sirius…." he hissed. "There are things more important than your friends,…James; and Lily." "All the Potters; Tom." Sirius growled. "That's including Harry**………………………………..............................................................................**

"Death Eaters! Death Eaters!!!" Tom shouted with a screech in his voice. Suddenly, thousands of cloaked figures began to circle them in a clockwise version spinning inside out as they became visible. "Take Black and to the Potter's!!!!" he shrieked. Finally, he lifted his hood just so Black could see his devilish eyes. "He misses his friends." he said through his vampire like fangs as he smirked and chuckled evilly**………………………………................................................................................. **

Back at the Potter's Mansion, Harry was still fast asleep in his crib. Lily rocked in a little wooden arched rocking chair, while James was downstairs looking through the glass door as the rain poured from the sky hitting the glass, with the lightning and thunder right behind it. Suddenly, it looked as though the grim reaper was making it's way towards the house. Slowly and snakelike it emerged. "Lily!!! Lily!!!" he shouted as he ran upstairs two at a time. Harry began to whimper, than cry. Lily had a scolding eye as she made her way towards the crib. "Now look what you did! You woke him up!" she scolded. "But Lily, Voldemort's here!!!" Lily picked up Harry and rocked him on her hip to comfort him. "Voldemort?" she asked with a dumbfounded look. "But who___" she began with her mouth wide open. James went over and hit his arms on the walls as it thudded the whole house along with the thunder. "Peter Pettigrew!!!" he shouted angrily.

………………………………**............................................................................................**

I knew he was no good, I knew he was a coward! Sirius tried to warn me, but I didn't listen! "What do you mean?" Lily asked as Harry finally stopped crying. "Sirius told me once that Peter would do anything to save his own skin. Even tell bullies where Sirius was in order not to jinx him." "So what do we do now!!??" Lily asked with panic in her voice. James spun around to look at her. "We have to _hide_ Harry!!!" Suddenly, there was banging at the door as though someone was trying to knock it down. "I'll get downstairs and get my wand! You stay up here and protect Harry!" Neither Harry, nor Lily, nor James knew that he wouldn't be coming back**………………………………...............................................................................**

There was a flash of green light downstairs and Lily ran to the top of the stairs while Harry lay under his blanket. Looking up Voldemort started to fire green shots from his wand at Lily. "Get back here Lily Potter!!!" he shouted as Lily ran back into the nursery and put on James' invisibility cloak. Harry was whimpering under his blanket. "Shhh…" Lily said as she put a finger to her lips. Voldemort made his way upstairs by the sound of Harry's cries. He was just about to lift the blanket when Lily made herself visible again. "NO!!!! NOT HARRY!!!! PLEASE NOT HARRY!!!!" she said sobbing. "TAKE ME, KILL ME INSTEAD!!!!" "Avada Kedardra!!! Voldemort shouted as he pointed his wand at her and Lily was knocked unconscious, but she wasn't _dead_ **………………………………..............................................................................................**

Suddenly, Voldemort lifted the blanked and pointed at Harry, everything in Lily's mind went blank.

………………………………**............................................................................................**

_Am I dead?_ Lily thought. _Is this Heaven?_ _No it can't be Heaven. I saw Voldemort kill Harry and Harry isn't here? I see Mittens, but where is Harry???_ And then Lily fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Ten Years Later

Sorry my last one was so short. This takes place after Harry knows he's a wizard and he's at Hogwarts. I decided to do more because I'm bored. _Please_ let me know if I'm doing anything wrong.

Harry Potter was asleep in his dormitory, he overslept for potions, and Professor Snape wasn't happy. He was standing over his beside looking down on him like a hawk looking down on it's prey. He began to shake Harry awake, and it wasn't soothingly. "Get up Potter!!! Before I have to put you in detention, with the Weasley twins!" He tugged Harry's covers down to the ground with Harry still in them. "Alright, Alright, I'm up." Harry said yawning. "Good." Snape said with a growl. "Now get dressed! _You're _going to have only double the homework at this rate." he said under his teeth. Reluctantly, Harry put on his robes and went downstairs. His friends, Ron and Hermione were waiting for him in potions class**………………………………..................................................................................**

"As I was saying;" Professor Snape began as he continued his lecture. Ron turned to look at Harry. "You better watch it, you're just about on thin ice with him." he said with a whisper. "…..And then you add dragon's eggs….." "I didn't _mean_ to oversleep!" Harry snapped back in a whisper. "It was just,…my dream." "….Rose petals…." Snape said as he continued on. "Honestly you two will get into trouble!" Hermione snapped in a whisper. " THAT'S ENOUGH!" Snape bellowed. "Twenty points from Gryffndor!" Snape shouted at the three of them. "Thanks a lot!" A boy named Ernie said as he looked at the three of them**………………………………..............................................................**

After class Hermione scowled at Harry and Ron. "Honestly you two," she began as she pointed her index finger at both of them. "Because of you we all had to stay after class for an essay about how to recover a heart attack!" "I don't get why it's so important." Ron said with a shrug. "It'll save your life!!!" Stormed Hermione. "And if you do that again _Ronald_, it just might!" She shouted as she stormed off. Ron watched her in disbelief. "Bloody hell Harry, she is too uptight." Ron said as he turned back to face him. "So,…what dream are you talking about?**……………………………..........................................................................**

Well,…lately I've been dreaming about my mum." "Really?" Ron asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Tell me more." Ron said. "It was the night I was almost killed." "Really, you were only a year old!" Ron said in bewilderment. "I know, but somehow I get the feeling that my mum is still alive and is looking for me." "Why?" Ron asked. "In the dream she's asking where I am, and if she was doing that, she would have to be alive. Hagrid took me _after_ my mother was supposedly killed. And one more important clue." Harry said as he brushed hair away from his forehead. "My scar, it's linked to Voldemort. Meaning my visions are always true, meaning my mother may have one too." Ron gasped at all this……………………………….............................................................................

"Ok two questions. One, how did you _both_ manage to survive and where is she?" "I don't know either. Now thanks to Snape, I have a lot of homework to do." "Me too. I hope your mum is out there Harry." Harry nodded in agreement.

………………………………**...................................................................................**

Harry of course had been right. His mother _was_ indeed very much alive. She was still at the Potter's mansion after so many years with the same lightning bolt scar that was upon her very own son's forehead. She _had_ been searching for Harry and going to her husband's grave. That was another thing if she and Harry survived, how come James did not? **………………………………..................................................................................**

Harry went to sleep with a lot on his mind. The fact that he may still have a mother kept sticking to his thoughts. He wished he knew that his dad was alive, but at least one parent may still be alive. **………………………………................................................................**

Weeks had past and Hermione was now their friend after she took the blame for not following the rules of an attack of a giant troll. They also had found out that _something, something_ was hidden in Hogwarts that a giant three headed dog was guarding………………………………...................................................

That night Ron woke up in the middle of the night to find Harry missing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Mystery of the Mirror

Harry was looking for information about Nicholas Flammel in the Restricted section. He was in his invisibility cloak. He _almost _got caught, when he saw a door, and he was very curious to what was inside. He made his way inside very quietly and shut the door behind him and took off the cloak. It was sort of a small room, with a wooden floor, and a great big mirror in the front. It read;

**The Mirror of Erised**

In an arch over it. Harry couldn't believe what he saw. Inside the mirror was a tall man. The funny thing was he looked exactly like Harry. He had the same black untidy hair that Harry had, and the same circle glasses over his nose. He was very skinny like Harry. It was almost as though it reflected himself in the future. "Dad?" he asked in a whisper. A question ran through Harry's mind. If this was his father, then where was his mother? The man in the mirror smiled and the mirror started to shape shift. Now Harry saw a great big house; a mansion. Inside the mansion was a ginger haired woman sitting on a brown sofa, stroking a black and white cat. A sewing machine was sewing itself. Suddenly, the cat jumped off the woman's lap and ran towards Harry. It started to scratch and meow.

………………………………....................................................................................

Harry backed-up as the woman made her way towards him. He felt his heart stop and breathe heavily. The woman put both hands on the mirror and saw that Harry was afraid. She put a finger to her lips and waved a hand at him to come closer. Still terribly frightened, Harry obeyed. He came face to face with her and saw she was crying. She had Harry's eyes. Suddenly, Harry brushed his bangs from his forehead, to reveal his lightning bolt scar. The woman smiled and did the _exact_ same thing. "Mum?" Harry whispered. She nodded as she dabbed away her tears with her fingertip. For the first time, in a long time, Harry was speechless………………………………..........................................................................

He started to ask himself a question, then he asked it out loud. "How come yours and Dad's images are different?" A low voice behind him started to answer it. "Because your father is deceased, and your mother's alive." Harry spun around behind him and saw the noble Dumbledore behind him. "She's alive?" he asked him. Dumbledore nodded. "Even I did not know this until I got an owl." he told Harry. "My mum wrote you?" Harry asked. "Yes, she wanted to know how you were doing in school, and I would step back if I were you." Before Harry could ask why, The woman he was looking at stepped right through the mirror. Harry's jaw dropped. The cat followed behind her. Harry turned back at Dumbledore, and then for the first time in his life, he heard his mother speak.

……………………………….....................................................................................

"I take it you have questions." she said smiling. Harry nodded in disbelief, jaw still dropped. "First off, the happiest man on earth would look into this mirror and see nothing but himself. It shows us our heart's desire. You knew I was alive Harry, so you saw only but your father. You knew I was alive, you just didn't know where I was. And I was able to come through the mirror, because I wanted to see you alive." she told him.

"Mother, I can't believe it's you." Harry said with tears of joy running down his cheeks. He ran into her arms as she embraced him. "I know Darling, I know." she kissed the top of his head and put her chin on top of his head. Harry stood to face her. "There's trouble at the school." he began. "A three-headed dog is guarding something. My friends and I think someone's trying to steal it." Harry said all at once. Dumbledore put up a hand to stop him………………………………..........................................................................

"Relax, Harry." he said. "That's nothing you need to be concerned about." Harry turned back and looked at his mother. "Does this mean no more Dursley's?" he asked hopefully. Lily laughed and nodded, as she aspirated home.

**I know that was a short chapter, but the next one will be longer, I promise.**


End file.
